Del Tipo Celoso (Traducción)
by Mai Moon
Summary: Asami y Korra están comenzando a salir, Asami hace algunas suposiciones sobre su relación pero se sorprenderá mucho al descubrir que lo que creía de Korra no es lo esperado.


**_Disclaimer:_** _La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión._

Escrito por _Ariadnerue._

Traducido por _Munii-Chan4._

Edición por _Marianita-chan._

* * *

 **One-Shot "Del Tipo Celoso"**

Cada vez que Asami pensaba que había descubierto todo de Korra, el Avatar la aventaba por un tobogán.

Todo se reducía a su personalidad. Ella era testaruda, difícil, poderosa, y amaba ganar. Así que cuando empezaron a salir, Asami había hecho algunas suposiciones. La mayoría de ellas resultaron ser equivocadas.

Asami había imaginado que ella no estaría avergonzada por las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Pero nada más que tomarse de las manos en público la hacían sonrojarse y reír torpemente, y Asami lo encontraba completamente adorable.

Ella había esperado que Korra peleara más por el dominio en todo, desde bailar hasta el sexo. Pero Korra aparentemente había esperado lo mismo de ella, así que tomaron turnos.

Cuando dormían en la misma cama, Korra prefería ser la pequeña cuchara que Asami no había esperado. Tan resistente como era Korra, ella amaba ser retenida, abrazada y mimada.

Pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando Asami asumió que Korra era del tipo celoso. Korra era con Asami ferozmente protectora cuando estaban combatiendo juntas chicos malos, así que tenía que ser igual cuando estaban fuera y alguien comenzaba a coquetear con su novia.

Estaban en una fiesta en Ba Sing Se celebrando la derrota de Kuvira y el regreso de la paz al Reino Tierra. El salón estaba lleno de personas; nobles, generales y políticos de todo el mundo. Todos estaban vestidos con su mejor ropa, la entrada del frente estaba llena de reporteros tratando de conseguir fotos y Asami de pronto descubrió que había perdido a Korra en la multitud.

Ella fue inmediatamente interceptadapor un joven de su edad, guapo y bien vestido, pero lascivo. Él tomo dos copas de champagne de una bandeja que pasaba y le dio una a Asami, brindando por la victoria del Avatar, y Asami la bebió por educación y diversión más que nada. Este pobre chico claramente no sabía quién era ella y aunque sus ojos en su escote eran irritantes, la falta de reverencia en su tono era un cambio bienvenido.

Así que conversó, bebió e incluso tal vez coqueteó un poco por la diversión de hacerlo. Pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano familiar en la parte baja de su espalda.

"¡Aquí estas! Pensé que te había perdido."

Korra le sonrió cálidamente, luego giró sus ojos al chico. Él definitivamente reconoció a Korra, sus ojos estaban agrandados y su boca abierta. Korra rio ligeramente, avergonzada.

"Siento interrumpir," dijo educadamente. "Soy Korra."

El joven tartamudeó. Asami miraba a Korra fascinada. Ella estaba esperando que se enojara, se pusiera celosa, tal vez incluso un poco violenta. Pero en lugar de eso ella sacudió la mano del chico y esperó pacientemente a que parara de tartamudear y se presentara.

A medida que el chico hablaba, Korra vio la copa de champagne en los dedos de Asami. Aun escuchando, ella tiró de la muñeca de Asami, atrayendo la copa hacia sus propios labios. El joven paró de hablar, con sus ojos pegados a la mancha de labial que la boca de Asami había dejado en el borde de la copa, exactamente donde Korra posó sus labios para tomar un sorbo.

Las cejas de Korra se levantaron en confusión tan pronto como él se excusó de la conversación y huyó de ellas. Lanzó una mirada de perplejidad a Asami, sólo para ver su mirada fija en ella con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Korra, completamente desconcertada.

Asami se echó a reír.

Le tomó un tiempo para calmarse, su rostro apretadocontra el hombro de Korra mientras ella sólo palmeaba su espalda torpemente y continuaba bebiendo su champagne.

"Tú nunca dejas de asombrarme." Asami finalmente suspiró, quedándose de pie con la espalda derechay presionando un beso en la mejilla de Korra. Ella se sonrojó.

"Todavía no lo entiendo." Korra murmuró, sonriendo afectuosamentecuando Asami limpió el labial de su mejilla con su manga.

"Él me estaba coqueteando." Asami señaló **,** rodando sus ojos.

"Si, lo sé." Korra resopló.

Asami la miró fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"No lo sé." Admitió Asami. "Esperaba que estuvieras algo… enojada. Tu sabes, celosa."

Korra se encogió de hombros, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

"Confío en ti." Dijo simplemente, paseando sus dedos ligeramente por el brazo de Asami y tomando su mano. "¿Y qué si algún chico piensa que eres bonita? Todo lo que eso me dice es que tiene buen gusto."

Asami rio de nuevo y Korra sonrió ante el sonido. Pasaron el resto de la fiesta tomadas de la mano, trazando su camino a través de la multitud y ocasionalmente escabulléndose para esconderse en un armario.

Pero no fue sólo Korra quien la sorprendió. Fue lo que Korra sacó de ella.

Fue un par de semanas después de la fiesta. Estaban tratando de pasar inadvertidas por una temporada, tomando un fin de semana para relajarse en Ciudad República. Se encontraban en un club de jazz en altas horas de la noche, Korra vistiendo algunas prendas de Asami para que la gente no la reconociera. Bailaron un poco, pero sobre todo se sentaron al final de la barra para así poder hablar y beber sin llamar la atención.

El lugar era pequeño pero concurrido, las luces bajas, y la música fuerte y sensual. Asami fue al bañoy cuando regresó, Korra no estaba sola.

Un joven estaba sentado en el asiento de Asami, un chico musculoso con la piel oscura y salvajes ojos azules de la Tribu del Agua. Estaba sonriendo mientras le hablaba a Korra, su mirada fija en ella demasiado tiempo. Algo que dijo hizo que Korra riera y la vista de Asami se volvió roja.

No recordaba haber cruzado el club hasta la barra con los puños apretados a sus costados, pero de pronto estaba de pie detrás de Korra, enfocando una mirada penetrante al chico.

"Hey" Dijo Asami a modo de saludo y Korra le sonrió. La sangre de Asami estaba hirviendo, así que se inclinó y le dio un duro beso a Korra en los labios. Cuando se retiró Korra lucia nerviosa pero Asami solo sonrió dulcemente al extraño a su lado. "Gracias por guardar mi asiento."

El joven se alejó incómodo, Asami inmediatamente se deslizó de regreso en su asiento. Fingió no darse cuenta de que Korra la miraba fijamente por unos momentos mientras su furioso pulso volvía a la normalidad. Pero ella finalmente miró a Korra, y el Avatar estaba sonriéndole con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Asami inocentemente.

"Asami Sato." Dijo Korra tranquilamente, su voz igualmente impresionada y divertida. "Nunca te hubiera tomado como del tipo celoso."

"No lo soy." Asami argumentó inmediatamente. Korra simplemente le sonrió. Asami se sonrojó avergonzada. "O al menos nunca lo había sido antes."

"Aww!" Korra arrulló, y Asami gimió y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Pero sentía el hombro de Korra presionado contra el suyo, la chica acurrucándose cerca y luego un suave beso presionado en su sien. Asami se sonrojó más fuerte. "¿Sólo eres celosa por mí?"

"Oh, cállate" Gruñó Asami, dándole un firme empujón a Korra con su hombro.

"Vamos," Korra rio. "Es dulce."

"Es raro" Admitió Asami, finalmente girándose y mirando a la chica a su lado. "Es como... él te hizo reír, y yo solo quería lanzarlo a la mierda."

"Bueno, gracias por mostrar algo de moderación." Dijo Korra rodando sus ojos. Asami frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? Estaba jugando."

"No lo entiendo." Asami suspiró, colocando su codo en el mostrador y apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Le dio a Korra una larga mirada. "Yo soy la calmada racional. Tú eres el fuego. ¿Por qué me pongo celosa yo y tú no?"

"No estoy en las etiquetas." Korra respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Asami sólo alzó una ceja y el Avatar rio de nuevo. Ella deslizó su asiento más cerca del de Asami y aseguró un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica más alta. "Mira… el Loto Blanco me enseñó a una corta edad que parte de ser el Avatar es evitar inclinaciones posesivas. Katara siempre me dijo que amar a alguien no tiene nada que ver con ser sus dueños."

Hubo un largo silencio antes que Korra mirara a Asami de nuevo. Ella estaba mirando a Korra con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca apenas abierta en sorpresa. Korra frunció el ceño, confundida.

"Tu… ¿tú me amas?" Asami preguntó discretamente.

Darse cuenta de lo que había dicho golpeó a Korra lentamente, y cuando lo terminó de asimilar, ella entró en pánico.

"Yo no… quiero decir, no estaba…" Balbuceó, sonrojándose más fuerte de lo que Asami alguna vez hubiera visto. "Es solo un poco… me refiero, solo estaba…"

Korra fue interrumpida por la mano de Asami enredándose en su cabello y dibujando sus labios en un feroz beso. Korra rio en él, sus dedos deslizándose por los brazos de Asami.

"También te amo, lo sabes." Murmuró Asami en la boca de Korra. Ésta rio de nuevo, el sonido casi perdido contra los labios de Asami.

"Si" Korra suspiró, rompiendo el beso lentamente y chupando el labio inferior de Asami como un gesto de despedida. "Lo sé."

* * *

Hola:)

Aquí les traigo una traducción que hice hace mucho de un One-shot muy hermoso que encontré cuando apenas comenzaba a leer KorrAsami.

Muchas Gracias a _Marianita-chan_ por ayudarme con esto como Beta-Reader, en serio, sin ella esto no habría sido posible o probablemente no tendría sentido. xD

También quiero agradecer a _Ariadnerue_ por permitirme realizar la traducción, tu trabajo fue increíble y quería compartirlo con la comunidad de español.

Bueno, espero que les guste y me disculpo por no actualizar "Estrellas Fugaces". Estoy un poco bloqueada y los exámenes no ayudan mucho pero ya estoy trabajando en nuevas ideas y espero actualizar pronto. :)  
Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un review, me hacen feliz. :D

Munii-Chan4


End file.
